


Под божьей властью процветает

by sige_vic, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [19]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Подработка Сэм в библиотеке приводит ее к столкновению со сверхъестественным.





	Под божьей властью процветает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [under god's power she flourishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883850) by [Caissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caissa/pseuds/Caissa). 



> Название фика — девиз Принстонского университета (Dei sub numine viget), хотя действие происходит в Висконсинском. Если хотите вместе с Самантой догадаться, с кем именно ее столкнула подработка в библиотеке, не заглядывайте под спойлер в пейринге )  
> Действие происходит примерно через полгода после событий романа и сюжетно никак с ними не связано.

— С говядиной или курицей? — спросила Сэм своего друга Джереми, протягивая ему два пенопластовых стакана.

— Со вкусом говядины или курицы, — поправил Джереми. — Никакого мяса там на самом деле нет. И вообще — ноль питательной ценности. Только куча соли, глутамата натрия и бог знает чего еще. 

— Да уж поверь мне, я знаю. — Сэм последнюю неделю не ела практически ничего, кроме этой растворимой лапши: почти все сбережения она потратила на учебники.

Джереми потянулся за курткой.

— Пойдем пиццу поедим.

В желудке Сэм тут же забурчало, а рот наполнился слюной при одной мысли о свежих помидорах и орегано, колбасе и дополнительной порции сыра. Но она вспомнила об опустошенном банковском счете и приуныла. Цены на аренду жилья повысились, а кофейня, в которой она подрабатывала, закрылась.

— Не могу, чувак. Денег нет.

Джереми одарил ее взглядом, полным суровой братской любви.

— Ну так подними жопу, фиалка, и найди работу, как все мы.

— Так я пыталась — спросила в феминистском книжном, а еще в магазине с художественными принадлежностями, но ни там, ни там не было вакансий. 

— Я могу найти тебе работу, — небрежно бросил Джереми — так, словно умел наколдовывать рабочие места, и эффектным жестом обмотал вокруг шеи шарф. — Будешь работать со мной в библиотеке. Там всегда нужны люди.

— В библиотеке? — Сэм рассмеялась, прежде чем сообразила, что это прозвучало не очень-то вежливо.

— А что не так с библиотекой? — спросил Джереми тоном, который приберегал на литературных семинарах для разговоров с людьми, считавшими, что Ахилл и Патрокл были всего лишь друзьями. — Я понимаю, что это не так модно и не имеет никакого отношения к органике-веганству-честной торговле и к чему ты еще привыкла, зато там платят десять баксов в час.

— Библиотека, говоришь? — Сэм представила себе высокие потолки, тишину, полки, уставленные книгами. Она любила книги. Может, ей удастся как-нибудь во время смены спрятаться в углу и спокойно почитать. — Ладно, звучит неплохо.

— Ну и отлично. — Джереми бросил Сэм ее кожаную куртку. — Так вот, насчет пиццы.

— Я же тебе сказала — у меня нет денег.

— Угощаю, — изобразил из себя благосклонного мецената Джереми. — Можешь отдать мне с первой зарплаты в библиотеке.

— Договорились, — согласилась Сэм, опасаясь, что заработает цингу, если так и будет питаться одной растворимой лапшой. 

***

Джереми, как и обещал, устроил ее на работу. Он даже потянул за кое-какие ниточки, чтобы ему самому разрешили ввести ее в курс дела. Практически все коллеги отличались типичным дружелюбием Среднего Запада с ноткой богемности — эта смесь, судя по всему, и делала Мэдисон Мэдисоном. Главная библиотекарь расхаживала с ирокезом цвета морской волны, а у архивистки на стене гордо красовался постер «Мичиганского музыкального фестиваля женщин». Но при этом в библиотеке совершенно явно существовала иерархия среди работников-студентов, и новенькая Сэм оказалась на самой нижней ступени.

— Так и когда я начну, ну, типа, выдавать книги посетителям и все такое? Сидеть за большим столом, повелевать тут всем? — спросила Сэм, следуя за Джереми мимо стеллажей.

— Никогда, — ответил Джереми. — Для этого нужно иметь как минимум допуск второго уровня.

— А у тебя какой?

— Четыре-Це. 

Сэм задумалась, понимает ли Джереми, что рисуется перед ней. Вполне вероятно. Она фыркнула.

— Библиотекарь четвертого уровня? Как будто взято из классификации «Подземелий и драконов».

— Это самый высокий уровень для студентов! — обиделся Джереми. — Я работаю тут с первого семестра первого курса! 

— Так и какую же работу выполняют низшие слои библиотечных работников... — Она сверилась со своим новеньким бэйджиком. — Первого-А уровня, вроде меня? 

Джереми подвел ее к тележке, наполненной книжками, которые лежали корешками вверх. 

— Начинаешь с того, что заново раскладываешь эти книги по полкам. Надеюсь, тебе знакома система классификации Библиотеки Конгресса?

— Да ну кто ж ее не знает, — сквозь зубы соврала Сэм, подумав, что уж как-нибудь выкрутится.

— Найдешь меня внизу, когда закончишь. — Джереми сделал ей ручкой и ускользнул в сторону странного крошечного лифта, на котором они сюда поднялись.

Сэм посмотрела на стопку незнакомых книг. Названия на корешках она даже прочитать не могла — наверное, это была кириллица. Неужели Джереми не мог отправить ее в секцию книг на английском в первый день на новой работе? Полки, как ей показалось, простирались на долгие мили, а стопки напоминали узкую и пыльную пещеру. Сэм почувствовала себя каторжницей в соляных шахтах. Или дочерью мельника в комнате, полной соломы, — и что бы она не отдала за личного Румпельштильцхена, который пришел бы и спрял ей из этой соломы золото.

Тут ее затылка словно коснулась холодная рука, напомнив, что во вселенной есть существа, которые только и ждут возможности выполнить подобные желания. 

— Я передумала, — тихо сказала Сэм, надеясь, что ее услышали.

***

После часа скучной библиотечной работы Сэм обнаружила Джереми внизу, в месте, которое она могла бы описать исключительно как закулисье, недоступное для цивилов. Джереми с довольным видом сканировал штрих-коды на стопке новеньких книжек в блестящих обложках. Свою работу он выполнял с непонятным удовлетворением, словно она его успокаивала. Возможно, он получал удовольствие сродни тому, что некоторые люди испытывают от посещения канцелярских магазинов.

Джереми поднял взгляд.

— Ага, вернулась. Еще немного — и я собирался начать спасательную операцию.

— Да. — Сэм опустила взгляд, чтобы узнать время, — до конца смены оставался еще один час. О боже. Вряд ли она в состоянии протянуть так долго. Это место совершенно ей не подходило, оно явно не совпадало с ее энергией ци. — Послушай, Джереми, я тебе очень благодарна за помощь и все такое...

И в тот самый момент, когда в глазах Джереми вот-вот должно было появиться умоляющее щенячье выражение, которое всегда действовало на нее безотказно, она заметила что-то — или кого-то — за его левым плечом. Женщина была высокой и стройной, с густыми русыми волосами, стянутыми в небрежный узел. Одета она была несколько старомодно — ну, или винтажно: длинная шерстяная юбка доходила до середины щиколоток. Ее нельзя было назвать симпатичной — скорее, наверное, ей подходило определение «величавая», при том что раньше Сэм даже не приходило в голову никого так называть. 

— Джереми, — сказала женщина, мимолетно ему кивнув. Прохладный взгляд серых глаз на мгновение остановился на Сэм, и та могла бы поклясться, что видела, как они сверкнули за стеклами очков — ярко, словно вспышка молнии. Сэм послышался шелест крыльев, и ее всю словно обдало жаром. А затем женщина исчезла.

— Кто это был? — спросила Сэм.

— Мисс Грей. Архивист, глава отдела Особых коллекций, — скучающе протянул Джереми. Сэм прекрасно знала, что он гей, но неужели женская красота настолько его не волновала? — Так ты говорила...

— Ничего. Забудь. 

Сэм почувствовала, как сердце в груди зачастило — на нее накатил романтический настрой. Она обязательно встретится с загадочной мисс Грей еще раз, даже если ради этого придется работать в библиотеке. 

***

Нельзя было сказать, что Сэм чувствовала себя на новой работе так же свободно, как гром-птица в небе, но она честно являлась на каждую смену и получала зарплату. Работа была несложная: Сэм выполняла при библиотеке роль разнорабочего домового эльфа, зато ей не приходилось сталкиваться с грубыми посетителями и вытирать блевотину в туалете за пьяными подростками после субботнего футбола, как случалось в кофейне. С Джереми, при всей его гиковости, было приятно общаться — да и вообще здорово, когда у тебя есть друг на работе. Правда, иногда она скучала по эксцентричным бывшим коллегам, особенно хорошеньким девушкам.

Впрочем, Сэм больше не увлекалась девушками. Она переключилась на женщин. А конкретно, на одну, которая превращала отдел Особых коллекций в по-настоящему особое место — во всяком случае, для Сэм. 

Прошел почти месяц с первой встречи, когда Сэм снова на нее наткнулась.

Она уже собиралась уходить из библиотеки по окончанию смены, когда увидела мисс Грей. Та стояла у подножья статуи, служившей украшением главного входа, отделанного мрамором и позолотой — чего-то вроде вестибюля к еще более величественному читальному залу, оформленному в викторианском стиле. Статуя Мудрости давно уже была жертвой суеверий, царящих в Висконсинском университете: ее правая стопа так и сияла от того, что поколения студентов считали необходимым подержаться за нее для удачи на экзаменах. Вот уж Сэм-то никогда бы не стала заниматься подобными глупостями.

Но сегодня Мудрость подверглась особо неприятной атаке: на шее висел плакат с надписью фломастером: «Бей Мичиган!», лицо скрывал красно-белый висконсинский футбольный шлем. Наверняка какая-то проделка студенческого братства или футбольной команды. Люди часто такое творят.

Мисс Грей с сердитым видом пыталась приладить к основанию статуи стремянку — акт вандализма явно вывел ее из себя.

Сэм занервничала, представив себе, как та падает со ступенек в своей юбке и туфлях на каблуках, и галантно предложила помощь:

— Позвольте мне, мисс Грей. Я в кроссовках.

Серые глаза вспыхнули от удивления, и мисс Грей благодарно кивнула.

— Я целый день жду, когда хозяйственные службы наконец разберутся с... этим.

Сэм кивнула и начала взбираться по стремянке. Высоты она не боялась, так что в мгновение ока сорвала плакат, сунула под мышку шлем и спустилась обратно.

— Спасибо, — сказала мисс Грей, окидывая ее оценивающим взглядом. — Приятно знать, что у некоторых студентов хватает уважения к памятникам искусства.

Сэм не хватило духу признаться ей, что она первом курсе она налепила на грудь Мудрости металлические губки для мытья посуды — чтобы казалось, что на той надет эффектный бронзовый лифчик. 

— Не за что.

— Я вас уже видела. Вы — одна из наших работниц-студенток...

— Сэм, — поспешила представиться она, даже не пытаясь скрыть энтузиазм. — Сэм Черная Ворона.

— Сэм, — эхом откликнулась мисс Грей, протягивая руку. Ее ладонь оказалась прохладной, как мрамор, но Сэм словно ошпарило кипятком. — Какая умная девушка.

Сэм с потрясенным видом кивнула и вышла из библиотеки. Несмотря на бодрящий октябрьский воздух, щеки ее так и горели всю дорогу до дома.

***

Когда Сэм явилась в понедельник на утреннюю смену, Джереми сказал, что ее срочно ждут в отделе Особых коллекций.

— Серьезно? — спросила она, чувствуя, как щеки опять заливает румянец.

Джереми помахал у нее перед носом розовым стикером. 

— Приказ лично от мисс Грей. Архивам не хватает работников — и единственная, кто их спасет, это могучая и ослепительно прекрасная Саманта Черная Ворона.

— Она же на самом деле так не сказала, да? — Сэм попыталась было выхватить у Джереми стикер, но тот держал его на вытянутой руке над головой. Как же бесило, что он был ее выше! 

— Ну конечно, нет. — Джереми смерил ее осуждающим взглядом незамужней тетушки.

— Послушай, я тебя очень прошу — сдерживай, пожалуйста, свои эротические фантазии о горячей библиотекарше Мэриэн*, хорошо? Мне бы не хотелось услышать, что ты закапала слюнями всю коллекцию рукописей — или еще что-нибудь в этом же духе.

Сэм подмигнула и направилась к лифту чуть ли не лунной походкой Майкла Джексона.

***

Работа в отделе Особых коллекций не совсем оправдала ожидания Сэм, но точно была лучше блужданий по лабиринтам книжных стопок. Сэм помогала приносить посетителям материалы, с осторожностью помогала библиотекарям распаковывать книги и папки из архивных контейнеров, а потом вывозила их на тележке. Несколько раз она мельком сталкивалась с мисс Грей — замечала взмах подола в шотландскую клетку, когда она заходила на совещания и выходила с них, слышала низкий тембр голоса, когда она разговаривала с другими архивистами. Один только ее голос творил с Сэм удивительные вещи — она так четко, внятно и красиво проговаривала каждое слово, словно вещала откуда-то с высоты вниз. Этот голос был предназначен для того, чтобы отдаваться эхом в мраморных залах, и в тишине читального зала казался чужеродным.

Однажды, когда Сэм забирала вещи из своего шкафчика, она почувствовала, как на плечо опустилась рука — словно птичьи когти. 

— Слышала, ваша первая неделя прошла хорошо. — О, этот голос. Словно отблеск молнии.

Сэм почувствовала, что от уверенности и бравады не остается и следа. Мисс Грей была птицей абсолютно не ее полета.

— Эм... Рада помочь. Делаю все, что в моих силах. 

Для вас — все, что угодно.

Мисс Грей чуть изогнула губы в улыбке. Сэм готова была поклясться, что глаза со стальным отблеском видят ее насквозь. 

— Я была восхищена проявленной вами на днях инициативой. Чувствую в вас огромный потенциал, Сэм. 

— Спасибо, — пискнула Сэм, словно мальчишка-подросток, только-только вступивший в пубертат.

Мисс Грей одарила ее одним из фирменных еле заметных кивков и уплыла прочь. Сэм снова уловила шелест крыльев, сопровождаемый странным, не вполне естественным и еле уловимым ощущением тоски.

***

После двух недель работы в отделе Особых коллекций Сэм все сильнее начала укрепляться в подозрении, что с мисс Грей что-то не так. Под «не так» она имела в виду что-то сверхъестественное. Мистическое. Нечеловеческое. Божественное. 

Сэм всегда верила в свое особое чутье на все, что выбивается из нормы. Она чувствовала, когда в доме обитают призраки, и могла отвадить их с помощью кельтийского креста и сожженной в новолуние полыни. Возможно, в черокийском семейном древе Черных Ворон были шаманы или шаманки. Ей всегда было больно от того, что она не знала этого наверняка — отец отказался делиться с ней, полукровкой, сведениями о семейной истории. Эта нехватка знаний ощущалась как ампутированная конечность. 

Но дело было в том, что раньше Сэм сама всегда выискивала сверхъестественное. Однако же с прошлого года, когда она познакомилась с Тенью и попала в гущу странных событий в Лейксайде, сверхъестественное само начало ее выискивать. Мисс Грей была всего лишь последней в целом ряду весьма эксцентричных персонажей. Неужели Сэм начала испускать какие-то шаманские флюиды? Или кто-то нацарапал ее телефон на стене потустороннего аналога туалета на бензоколонке: «Хотите хорошо провести время? Позвоните Саманте Черной Вороне». Сэм сделала себе мысленную пометку в ближайшее время проверить ауру.

Тем временем новая начальница продолжала бесконечно завораживать. Мисс Грей перемещалась по архиву, словно ястреб в небе, а говорила так, будто декламировала поэзию. Сэм могла слушать ее часами — так изящно и искусно сплетала она в единую нить факты, мнения, статистические данные и аргументы. Самое забавное, что мисс Грей даже не была во вкусе Сэм: никаких татуировок и пирсинга; волосы, пусть густые и красивые, но природного цвета. Старомодная и чопорная одежда — девчонки, с которыми обычно встречалась Сэм, твиду и кардиганам предпочитали кожаные лифчики и колготки в сетку. И все равно мисс Грей была, без сомнения, самой яркой личностью из всех, с кем ей когда-либо приходилось сталкиваться.

Ее выдавало не что-то одно — если оглянуться назад, можно было найти много зацепок. Шелест крыльев, отдававшийся в ушах Сэм каждый раз, когда они расставались; сверкание молний в глазах и высокомерие. Острые линии скул, так подозрительно похожие на те, что скульптор изобразил у мраморной статуи Мудрости в вестибюле, — словно мисс Грей лично ему позировала. Подозрительный факт, заключавшийся в том, что никто не знал, где она живет и сколько работает в библиотеке. Сэм однажды спросила у Джереми, но он ответил лишь: «Да она была здесь всегда».

По собственной ли инициативе Сэм осталась в библиотеке допоздна в тот судьбоносный вечер или в игру вступили другие силы? Сэм решила применить вновь приобретенные исследовательские навыки, достала из архивов университетские документы и старые ежегодные альбомы выпускников и докопалась в итоге до самого основания университета в 1848 году. Ну и, конечно, тут все и раскрылось.

— Живая картина с изображением аллегории, разыгранная студентами-первокурсниками. Черными чернилами под пожелтевшим дагерротипом было нацарапано: «Мисс А. Грей (Мудрость)». 

— Фотография 1920-х годов из выпускного альбома постдипломного образования: юные доктора философии в мантиях и шапочках, и единственная женщина среди них. Из-под подола черной мантии можно разглядеть юбку в шотландскую клетку. Грейсон, Минерва — затесавшаяся между Хоффманом, Родни и Эдвардсом, Уилбуром.

— Вырезка из студенческой газеты, датированная 1959 годом, с объявлением о назначении Парфинии Грей на должность доцента кафедры античности.

Сходство просто бросалось в глаза, в любом возрасте и во всех эпохах. Родственницы или все-таки одна и та же женщина? Палец Сэм прошелся по фотографии, на которой группа молодых женщин стояла в пикете перед домом ректора с большим плакатом: «Ее, а не его история»**. Мисс Грей — ну, или ее сестра-близнец — держала плакат с надписью: «Богиня, благослови Америку», написанную ярко-фиолетовыми буквами, а на губах ее играла триумфальная улыбка.

— Семидесятые были хорошим временем. — Прохладный голос мисс Грей, словно лабрис***, разрезал библиотечную тишину. Она с нежностью посмотрела на фотографии. — Как приятно было снова чувствовать поклонение.

Сэм с трудом сглотнула и постаралась отвлечься от мысли, что разговаривает сейчас тет-а-тет с настоящей богиней.

— Я знаю, кто вы такая.

— Да? — В ее ярких глазах блеснул вызов.

— Вы — Афина, богиня мудрости. Хотя... Какая-то вы слишком бледная для гречанки.

— Меня привезла сюда в XIX веке группа ученых, которые начитались о моих деяниях и возродили мой культ. Все они были добропорядочными белыми англо-саксонскими протестантами. Естественно, они сотворили меня по своему образу и подобию, — объяснила она, небрежным жестом указав на русые волосы. 

— Наверное, это объясняет и имидж девушки Гибсона****, которого вы придерживаетесь.

— Да.

— Вы хотели, чтобы я нашла вас. Увидела вас... — Сэм запнулась. — Почему? 

Мисс Грей... Афина сделала несколько осторожных шагов в личное пространство Сэм. 

— Ты — одна из немногих, кто может это сделать. У тебя есть дар, Сэм. Ты умная девушка. — Она кокетливо заправила прядку волос Сэм за ухо. — А я люблю умных девушек.

Сердце Сэм отчаянно забилось в грудной клетке, а по позвоночнику вниз потекла густая волна желания. 

— Что вы от меня хотите? 

— Как я уже сказала, это очень приятное чувство — когда тебе поклоняются. — Афина погладила Сэм по щеке. — Я бы хотела, чтобы ты была моей жрицей.

— И что это в себя включает? — Пусть ее гормоны и бурлили, Сэм не забывала о старом правиле: будь осторожной, когда заключаешь сделки с богами.

— В Афинах на мой праздник девственные жрицы ткали белоснежный пеплос и обряжали в него мою статую в Парфеноне.

Сэм рассмеялась, чувствуя, как напряжение уходит.

— Ну, я в свое время завалила домоводство, и к тому же не знаю, как вам сказать, но, в общем... я давно уже не девственница.

— Жаль, — ответила Афина, а рука ее при этом скользнула по изгибу талии Сэм, и та оказалась не в силах шевельнуться и отодвинуться. — Но есть и другие способы поклонения.

— Я... я думала, вы — богиня-девственница. Целомудренная. Асексуальная. В общем, что-то в этом роде.

— Неверный перевод, передающийся из уст в уста по туннелю истории. — Рука Афины подобралась совсем близко к поясу темных джинсов Сэм, начала теребить язычок молнии. — Меня называли девственницей, потому что я отвергала любого мужа. — Пальцы скользнули между ног и начали так умело поглаживать прямо сквозь ткань, что Сэм застонала. — Это вовсе не означало целомудренность.

Бедра Сэм качнулись вперед, отчаянно устремившись к удовольствию. Мозг с трудом пытался сохранить контроль над ситуацией — ей нельзя было продавать себя задешево, как бы телу этого ни хотелось.

— И... по этой договоренности... с поклонением вам... что я получу взамен?

Афина улыбнулась.

— Умная девушка, — повторила она, обдавая горячим дыханием ухо Сэм, чувствительно поглаживая клитор через джинсы. — Существовали мистерии, исключительно женские, о которых не писал ни один историк. Моя главная жрица отдавалась мне, телом и душой, а взамен получала мудрость.

Мудрость. Академическая успеваемость Сэм определенно оставляла желать лучшего. Сэм запустила руку в густую массу волос Афины так, что они рассыпались по плечам, и увлекла ее в жадный поцелуй, о котором мечтала с того самого мгновения, когда увидела ее первый раз. Афина целовалась прекрасно: уверенно, умело и гораздо более страстно, чем можно было ожидать от «богини-девственницы». 

— Ладно, — с трудом отдышавшись, проговорила Сэм. — Согласна быть твоей жрицей. Но только до конца учебного года.

Афина наконец просунула руку в джинсы Сэм и сыграла на ней, как на лире. Свою сделку они скрепили не словами, а стонами и тихими вскриками.

***

Сэм никогда не увлекалась хождением в церковь или чтением Библии. Даже еженедельные собрания барабанщиц казались ей слишком напряженной духовной практикой. Но вот такой тип поклонения, который включал в себя язык, и пальцы, и губы между мягких, широко раздвинутых бедер — да, подобная разновидность молитв была ей по душе.

Большую часть осеннего семестра они провели в постели. То есть не всегда в постели — иногда они трахались в кабинете главного архивиста после окончания рабочего дня, а один запоминающийся раз очутились голыми и распростертыми, как языческое жертвоприношение, на большом столе из красного дерева в читальном зале. А когда они не трахались, Сэм поклонялась Афине другими способами — что интересно, учебой.

Афина, надо отдать ей должное, соблюдала свою часть сделки. Оценки Сэм улучшились — вовсе не магическим образом, просто она по-настоящему захотела учиться, узнавать новое. Один вопрос цеплялся за другой, и Сэм внезапно засосало в исследовательскую воронку. Ее общественная жизнь от этого пострадала, зато успеваемость пошла в гору.

А секс, о святая мать ебли, секс был потрясающим. Лучшим в ее жизни: марафоны траха, которые могли продолжаться часами на кровати Афины в ее маленькой служебной квартирке. Правда, после Сэм всегда чувствовала себя совершенно вымотанной и лежала, как тряпочка, в объятьях возлюбленной, задумываясь иногда — какой же ценой дается ей поклонение? Сама Афина выглядела посвежевшей: на ее щеки вернулся румянец, а русые волосы мягко сияли в лучах слабого зимнего солнца. 

Несбалансированность отношений между богиней и смертной периодически ее тревожила. Однажды она даже высказала свое беспокойство вслух:

— Подозреваю, что мы нарушаем сотню правил отдела кадров. Ты ведь моя начальница, и все такое.

— Технически, я начальница начальницы твоей начальницы. — Афина перекинула густую гриву через плечо. — Тебя серьезно больше беспокоит нарушение равновесия в отношениях начальницы и подчиненной, чем то, что я — богиня, которой две тысячи лет, а ты — смертная? 

— Ну, технически, — поддразнила ее Сэм, — если ты появилась здесь одновременно с основанием университета, то тебе всего сто шестьдесят восемь. Соплячка.

Афина слегка потянула ее за волосы.

— Если тебя это беспокоит, можешь вернуться в основной библиотечный корпус.

— Вот уж нет. Мне нравятся архивы. Стопки книг вызывают клаустрофобию. — Сэм выскользнула из объятий Афины и начала натягивать джинсы и свитер. — Почему ты вообще здесь работаешь?

— На факультете античности прошли сокращения — мало желающих там учиться, — вздохнула Афина.

— Так почему ты не переехала в другое место, где больше таким интересуются? В какой-нибудь из университетов Лиги Плюща, например, ты ведь эксперт, тебя бы точно взяли. — Сэм хотела таким образом сделать комплимент, но взгляд Афины стал отстраненным, и она защитным жестом подтянула выше одеяло. — Ты не можешь уехать, — догадалась Сэм.

Она смахнула слезинку.

— Университет на государственной земле. Как бы мне ни хотелось отправиться на более зеленые пастбища, я привязана к этому месту.

— А... — Сэм и правда не знала, что тут можно сказать — как утешить бессмертную? 

— Жизни американских богов, — с горечью произнесла Афина, — одновременно масштабнее и мельче, чем ты можешь себе вообразить, Саманта Черная Ворона.

***

Зима сменилась весной, и Сэм становилось все очевиднее, что их договоренность с Афиной долго не протянет. Викторианская квартирка Афины стала казаться ей все менее уютной и более затхлой, а улыбки и объятья девушек, мимо которых Сэм проходила по Стейт-стрит, все более желанными. Одна особенно манила Сэм к себе, как сирена: рыжеволосая продавщица органического творога на фермерском рынке. У нее были глаза цвета спелого крыжовника и веснушки, что густо покрывали нос и россыпью лежали на плечах. Сэм все гадала, сбегают ли они еще ниже, и мечтала исследовать изгибы, скрывающиеся под широкой блузкой в крестьянском стиле.

Но последней каплей стали попытки Афины заставить ее начать осенью учить греческий. Какими-то способами Сэм готова была поклоняться, но изучение нового языка с совершенно незнакомым алфавитом к ним не относилось.

Но Сэм хотела обставить все как можно мягче — она прекрасно помнила, что ее богиня имеет репутацию довольно мстительной особы.

Расстались они ясным весенним днем в самом конце семестра. Сэм устроила им пикник на лужайке — оливки, хлеб, сыр и даже бутылка дешевого калифорнийского вина — самое роскошное подношение, которое можно себе позволить на убогий студенческий бюджет.

Волосы Афины ярко блестели в лучах солнца, а кожа сияла мраморно-белым оттенком. Она и раньше была красивой, но в более сдержанной, бледной манере, а теперь, в тепле поклонения Сэм, по-настоящему расцвела. Бросить ее из-за этого было не так-то просто.

— Хорошо сегодня выглядишь. В смысле, полной сил.

Афина расправила плечи и выпятила грудь, подставляясь под солнце. 

— Сто двадцать девятая группа на этой неделе изучает «Одиссею».

— А! — понимающе откликнулась Сэм, а потом, кашлянув, протянула Афине белый конверт. — У меня есть хорошие новости — улучшившиеся в этом году оценки помогли мне получить специальную стипендию для коренных американцев. С оплатой книг, обучения и всего остального.

Афина сверкнула глазами.

— Умная девушка.

— Да... — Сэм покраснела и смущенно потерла шею. — Только это значит, что я следующей осенью не буду работать в библиотеке.

На лицо Афины словно набежала туча. Она поежилась, хотя по-прежнему было тепло. 

— Ясно, — только и сказала она в ответ.

— Ты не сердишься?

Афина резким жестом разгладила юбку и заговорила, не поворачиваясь к Сэм, гордо и свысока:

— У нас была сделка. Ты выполнила ее условия.

— И ты точно не собираешься превратить меня в паука или кого-нибудь в этом роде?

На этих словах Афина снизошла до насмешливой улыбки.

— Администрация в наше время не одобряет такие вещи.

Сэм улыбнулась в ответ и полезла в сумку — за подарком, над которым так усиленно трудилась в последнее время. 

— Я тебе тут кое-что смастерила. Чтобы ты меня помнила, даже когда я больше не буду тебе поклоняться.

Афина аккуратно развернула оберточную бумагу, под которой обнаружилась небольшая бронзовая фигурка — миниатюра статуи Мудрости, стоявшей в библиотечном вестибюле. На ее глазах показались слезы.

— Давно никто не делал мне подобных подношений.

— Я понимаю, что это ерунда, никакого сравнения с грандиозными дарами, к которым ты привыкла...

Яростное и крепкое объятье Афины застало Сэм врасплох. Сэм обняла в ответ всю ее — плоть и кровь, мрамор и миф, могущество и уязвимость, сплетенные в одной богине. Афина поцеловала ее в лоб, словно давая благословение, и Сэм показалось, будто у нее на голове появился венок из лавровых листьев, сияющих на солнце, как позолота. Где-то в вышине три раза ухнула сова, хотя время было полуденное. А потом Афина выпустила ее из объятий, и все исчезло.

— Саманта Черная Ворона, лукавая и умная девушка. Ступай с миром, — сказала богиня.

Сэм развернулась и направилась домой. Кровь ее пела от весеннего тепла, ноги едва касались земли, словно она сама была богиней победы, крылатой Никой. 

«Лукавая Саманта — звучит совсем неплохо», — подумала она.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _*Библиотекарь Мэриэн — персонаж мюзикла «Музыкант». Мэриэн выглядит_[вот так](http://www.bu.edu/today/files/2014/05/h_The_Music_Man_3_Facebook.jpg).  
> ** По-английски тут красивая игра слов — History (история) начинается с His (его). Соответственно, надпись на плакате гласила « **Her** story, not **his** tory».  
> *** Лабрис — двусторонний боевой или церемониальный греческий топор, широко использовался амазонками. В современном мире в 1970-е годы был взят лесбийскими феминистками как символ силы, самостоятельности и солидарности.  
> **** [Образ идеальной женской красоты и утонченности](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%83%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B8_%D0%93%D0%B8%D0%B1%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0), созданный художником Гибсоном на рубеже 19-20 веков.


End file.
